


Suds, Steam and Cheesy Songs

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Your morning routines turn a little musical, but who exactly is your ‘angel of music’?
Kudos: 1





	Suds, Steam and Cheesy Songs

This was one of your favourite times of the day. You had got up at your usual time, done your work out, grabbed some breakfast and now you were preparing for your daily concert. The room was steamed up and the cascade of water hit your body, massaging your shoulders and back with its perfect pressure. Your hair was already damp and as you squirted some heavenly scented shampoo into the palm of your hand you closed your eyes. The music was already swirling in your head, you swayed a little as you lathered up your hair. You weren’t one for singing in public but here, in the privacy of the shower, where the acoustics were just amazing, you could really let rip.

“If I should die before I wake it’s ‘cause you took my breath away, losing you is like living in a world with no air…” In your mind you were standing on a dark stage, a single spotlight trained on you as you could feel your audience holding their breath. That was until…

“I’m here alone didn’t wanna leave, my heart won’t move, it’s incomplete. Is there a way I could make you understand?” 

You froze. A second voice had joined you! Grabbing the edge of the shower curtain, you peered out into the bathroom, your eyes scanning for your fellow vocalist, but there wasn’t anyone there. Your heart pounding, you began to wonder if you had imagined it. Slowly, cautiously, you decided to test a theory that was working its way into your mind.

“But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me? ‘Cause my world revolves around you it’s so hard for me to breathe.” 

You paused and the second voice picked up the chorus. Your eyes followed the sound and you smiled when you spotted an air vent. Someone, somewhere in the compound, had heard you singing and decided to join in. That was a little bit funny, you had to admit. It’s not like they knew it was you, you were just as anonymous as your phantom singer. Throwing caution to the wind, you leaned back beneath the water to rinse the suds from your hair and continued to sing, smiling as the two of you added harmonies. The pair of you actually sounded good together, although that may just have been the bathroom acoustics.

As the song came to an end, you turned the water off and grabbed your towel. A smile pulled at your lips and you felt a little lighter than usual as you left the bathroom, ready to face the day. 

You didn’t really pay much mind to the incident in the shower for the rest of the day. It was just an amusing little occurrence in which someone who was just as much of a goof as you had made your day a little brighter.

The next morning, you had just turned on the shower when you heard your mysterious duet partner. 

“There were nights when the wind was so cold that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window.” 

There was a pause and you could feel the other person waiting, seeing if you would respond. Well, it would be rude not to.

“There were days when the sun was so cruel that all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever…”

And that’s how the mornings went. The small addition to your usual routine never failing to make you smile. Whoever it was, they must have been enjoying themselves as much as you were because they showed up each day, making time in their schedule for your little duets. 

You had no idea who your singing partner was, and you never went looking for him. Doing that would be admitting it was you in the shower and you didn’t want ANYONE to know that. Just because you never went looking didn’t mean you weren’t curious though. Part of you suspected Clint. He was known for hanging around in vents and it wasn’t beyond the realms of possibility. Then you noticed Bucky’s training sessions would come to an end a few minutes before your own each morning, perhaps he was your angel of music? That would be quite something. 

As time went on, you found yourself mentally assessing your potential partners, ruling out certain people based on song choices or availability. It obviously wasn’t Tony or Thor. Steve had been away on a mission for a few days but your singing partner still showed so it wasn’t him. And then it happened…

You had enjoyed a slightly longer shower than usual due to the Grease megamix you and your mysterious musical friend had engaged in, and you were padding your way to the kitchen to grab a drink when you heard it. Someone was humming Summer Lovin’. Narrowing your eyes as you entered the room you saw Sam, Clint and Scott. 

“Morning.” Sam beamed at you before taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Hey.” You nodded back to him as the humming continued. Not Wilson then. Part of you had thought not, had expected less cheesy song choices from someone so smooth. That left Clint and Scott but the phantom hummer seemed to have stopped. 

Opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water, your brain raced to try and figure out which one of these two goofballs you thought it was. Clint was the obvious choice. He was always chatting with you, teasing and sarcastic, the kind of guy who would totally sing through vents to mess with someone. Scott, on the other hand, barely managed complete sentences around you. He was a little like a puppy, and although you knew he was probably hella smart he always had an expression on his face that seemed to say he was way out of his depth. Closing the fridge, you leaned back against the kitchen counter and smiled over at Clint. Yeah. It had to be him. 

Deciding to test your hypothesis, you began to hum quietly the beginning of Summer Lovin’, pretending not to look at Clint and wondering if he would respond. What you were NOT prepared for was Scott nearly choking on the apple he had just bitten in to. His eyes widened as he heard your tune and, as he sharply inhaled, the chunk of fruit got lodged. After flailing around for a moment, Sam thumped him on the back until he spat the glob of apple clean across the room. 

Blinking back the tears in his eyes, Scott looked at you in shock and a little bit of awe. “It’s you! I kinda had thought- well more hoped- but, it is.” He grinned and Clint frowned, looking between the two of you.

“Care to explain?” he asked in confusion and you laughed and shook your head.

“Nope. It’s me and it’s you. I don’t think we need to explain any more than that, do we Scott?” you smirked. “I’m heading into the city if you wanna tag along. There’s some place I think you’d really like to see.” You thought about the new karaoke place that had just opened up down the street from your favourite diner. Yeah, maybe it was time you and Scott performed in the same room together. 

“Sure. Yeah, that- that’d be great. I’ll go grab my jacket and meet you out front?” Scott practically dashed from the room, his eagerness causing you to giggle. Never in a million years would you have said the shower singer was Scott Lang, but now you knew you couldn’t imagine anyone more perfect to brighten your day.


End file.
